I Say a Little Pray for You
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Heartwarming Christmas story with our favorite couple about how they got together...


**I Say a Little Pray for You**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, just the storyline.

**Author's Note:** Big hug to Rach for beta this for me. You're the best!

It was almost Christmas - a special time of the year, when everything is full of hopes and dreams and happiness.

"Yes, happiness," sighed the queen of Genovia as she finished with another mountain of greeting cards. "Oh, Joseph, I miss you terribly."

As she whispered the last bit, she decided that was, by far, enough work for the day. So she slowly stood up and walked to the window. In the garden, everything was magical. The staff had just fitted up the Christmas lights to the trees, and the whole outside world was like wonderland.

The yellow, green, red and blue lights warmed her heart up a bit as it did every Christmastime, but she was mostly sad. Sad, because she couldn't share this vision with Joseph… and that was her fault. Yes only her fault. She was the one who turned down his proposal and now, she was all alone as always. Alone with her fears and the world against her. Her own world. But that was at least a friendly feeling. Yes, because that was what she has always done. Fulfilling her duties and ignoring her heart.

"I will survive… I hope," sighed Clarisse and headed upstairs to her suite.

It was time to find her own Christmas decorations. That was her habit. For an awfully long time, she has used the same decorations every year. It didn't matter where she was; she always used the same balls and angels. It was a sweet tradition. But what is more, it provided a feeling of safety and constancy. And she had desperately longed for this feeling her whole life.

After a few minutes, she finally found the old skip covered box in her closet. The outside was a bit seedy, but the smell was cozy. Vanilla and cinnamon. Some kind of fresh cake smell. Oh, how much she loved it. It wasn't only a smell. It was the smell of happiness, when everything is all right…

She carefully unpacked a green colored ball, then an angel. She felt as if she was six years old again. Decorating the tree and waiting for the presents. Those were the days. Oh, yes. When everything was so perfect…

As she unpacked the last bits, she found something in the box… Something from her childhood…

It was a ring. But not an ordinary one. No. It was a red colored ring, made from a special material, which glowed in the blaze from the fire.

An old woman gave it to her when she was only ten…

FLASHBACK

"Be careful sweetie. It's a magic ring." said the old woman.

"A magic ring?" asked the little Clarisse amused.

"Yes, but it has rules. Do you wanna hear them?"

"Of course."

"Right. Listen. You can use it only once. Yes, once in your life. This ring can grant any request, except two things. It can't wake the dead and… you can't make a wish directly for yourself. Here you are. Save it and use when you really need a miracle."

"I will." answered Clarisse and looked up to say thanks, but the old lady already disappeared…

PRESENT

"I wish it were true," sighed Clarisse with a smile while she put on the ring.

That was her favorite toy in her childhood. I said toy? Sorry, it was more like a treasure. A little piece of miracle… She has never used it because she couldn't overcome the myself-yourself thing. So she just saved it for the rainy days, and waited for the time when she will really need a miracle. Yes, she did believe in it… But that was long ago. Meanwhile she grew up and her hopes and dreams disappeared… the same way as the old lady 50 years ago.

Now, she was still sitting on the floor with the old box in her lap, when something strange happened. As she held up her hand, the lamp suddenly lighted the ring and it came to life. It was shining like a lamp. She slowly stood up…

"Right." sighed Clarisse. "Maybe I'm not quite right in my head, but who cares. Let's try it. If I could wish only one thing…" started Clarisse and suddenly she was again a little girl. A little girl who truly believes in miracles… As she looked up to the Christmas tree before her, the colorful lights filled her eyes with tears. "If I could wish only one thing… I would wish that Joseph would be happy," whispered Clarisse the last bit among tears. "Please. Give him all the love and happiness that I can't. Please," cried Clarisse. "I just want him to be happy…"

Clarisse didn't know how long has she been standing there… The sound of the closing door was the only thing she could remember. That was the moment when she regained her senses.

She instinctively turned around - and nearly screamed - because Joseph was at the door.

"I…" started Joseph and sighed with resignation. "I can't live without you. I tried. Yes, I really tried. But then, I realized that I'm suffering anywhere else too, not just when I'm near you. So if it's the same hell everywhere, why shouldn't I stay at the palace? At least I can see you… I know it's pitiful…" said Joseph when without a word, Clarisse stepped closer and hugged him. Yes, she hugged him with such power, as if her life depended on it…

"Never leave me," cried Clarisse with eyes closed. "Never again."

"So do you want me to stay?" asked Joseph with hope in his voice.

"Of course I want it." said Clarisse and pulled away to look at him. "I want you to stay. But not as my Head of Security… as my husband."

As the last words left her mouth, he started smiling… and a moment later he kissed her happily on the lips…

The kiss was intoxicating, but there was another feeling in it too - the feeling that everything is right in the end. When you don't have to worry anymore, 'cos your sufferings are over. And it was disengaging… So disengaging…

"I won't question the power of Christmas anymore," said Joseph with a happy smile on his face as they slowly broke the kiss.

"Me neither," answered Clarisse wholeheartedly. And after a little break she continued. "I wavered for a short time, yes. But now, I'm definitely sure that anything can happen at Christmastime, and what is more I found the perfect present for Mia," smiled Clarisse and glanced at the ring on her hand, which was bathed in the colorful warm lights of the Christmas tree….

The End

Author's Note: A little behind the scenes… I have a ring like that, and I wear it very often. So one day I looked at the light filled ring in my hand and suddenly I had the idea in my head. I always wondered about… you know maybe it has some magic power. Just a silly idea. But the ring is really beautiful.

A circle question: Did you know why they used the 'knee-replacement' thing in PD2? If you don't, see the forum! wink

Attention! Hector's new sitcom is available now on youtube. The title is Cane!!!!! He is so sexy in it! A must see sitcom!


End file.
